A Queen's Miracle
by Lerixia
Summary: This is my first story ever been put on fanfic! This story is about Serena and Darien's children. Serena might even be pregnant again! The other scouts will also have their own little surprises. Serena and her children will have an adventure.
1. The Babies?

Hi! This is my first published chapter. I hope you all like it!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The Babies?

It was dawn and Queen Serenity was making breakfast.

"What are you doing Sere?" asked King Endymion.

"I'm making breakfast. What do you expect?" replied Serena.

"Here, let me do it. You are 5 months pregnant you know."

"Hey! I want to have a go! Your doing this cause I'm a bad cook right?" Serena knew that she was a bad cook but she loved to try and cook something special.

"Um," Darien tried to think of an idea trying not to hurt his wife's feelings, "Because you're pregnant!"

"Okay, okay. You win. I'll be in the bedroom if you need me."

Serena walked to her bedroom, lay down and closed her eyes.

"Sere honey, breakfast is ready," whispered Darien in a calm voice.

"I'll be there," replied Serena.

While eating breakfast, Serena asked for names for the baby. Serena, not even Darien knew that they were going to have a little surprise.

"What about Serenity Grace?" exclaimed Serena.

"That's a great name! I can't wait to be a dad."

Serena felt terribly sick while she was pregnant. When she was 7 months pregnant, she was not able to get out of a chair without help! She also got her crybaby attitude back. Darien was extremely tired because of this. He wished that time would go faster but he would miss out on helping Serena.

The scouts were also there to help. Ami was the doctor, Lita was the cook, Rei's job was to calm the queen down and Mina was the clown making Serena happy. Darien, well, his job was to always stay next to Serena's side and helping her whenever she needs it.

: 2 months later :

Serena woke feeling a strong pain gliding through her body. She let out a high pitched scream waking up Darien and the scouts. Ami ordered Mina to get some towels and Rei sitting next to Serena. Serena held Darien's hand, in fact, she nearly broke it. The contractions were strong and painful.

"Serena, when you feel the next contraction, push," said Ami.

Serena nodded a yes. The contraction came and Serena started to push. Again, she let out a high pitched scream.

Ten minutes later (I have never given birth before!) the baby was out.

"It's a baby girl!" exclaimed Ami. Serena let out another scream.

"Serena, I think you might have more than one baby. Push on you next contraction," said Ami calmly.

Serena gave 5 big pushes and finally, her second baby came out.

"It's a boy! Congratulations! You had twins!" Ami shouted happily.

Serena was amazed to have twins. It was never planned. Ami gave the babies to their mother.

"The girl should be called Serenity Grace. We could call her Rini for short and the boy," said Serena, Darien took over.

"The boy should be called Endymion Tsukino Shields which we'll call him Endy for short," continued Darien smiling at his wife.

Exhausted, Serena gave the babies to Darien and quietly rested. Darien smiled and looked at his children. He smiled again.

"I'll get you home Sere," said Darien kissing Serena's forehead.

: 5 years later :

"Rini, Endy! Get over here now!" Serena shouted at her children trying to get them ready for a royal ball planned especially for Rini's and Endy's birthday. They turned 5 that day. Serenity and Endymion were proud of them. They were growing so quickly.

After the ball, both children were really tired! They had many things to do like games and eat as many slices of cake as possible! The queen and King carried their children to their beds.

"Goodnight my angels," said Serenity kissing their foreheads.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I hope you like this chapter! Please review it! I want to know if it's good or not. Sorry that it's kind of short. This is my first time so plz be kind with the reviews.


	2. The Attack

Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it. Please review it so I could improve my stories.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The Attack

Rini and Endy woke up early to give their parents a big surprise! They both grew with a heart filled with pranks. They love to make pranks on the scouts, their parents and even the guards. The kids sneaked up to their parent's bedroom.

"Wake up mommy! Wake up daddy! We're hungry!" they both jumped on Serena and Darien.

They woke up with a shock. They all laughed.

"I'll go make some breakfast," said Darien.

Darien got dressed and walked to the kitchen. He made pancakes for everyone. While the family was eating, the scouts woke up hearing the sound of knives and forks.

"What's up?" said Ami sleepily.

Serena explained about their little surprise. The scouts laughed and took some pancakes to eat.

"Your Highness, there is a monster threatening to destroy Earth!" a guard shouted.

The scouts got up and quickly transformed.

"Mercury Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Makeup!"

"Venus Crystal Power Makeup!"

Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus went outside to see what was happening. Of course, Serena wasn't able to transform but took the Silver Crystal with her instead. The monster was at least 3 metres tall with magnificent power. The youma stomped and knocked over some buildings. Finally, Mars couldn't take it any longer.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"cried Sailor Mars.

Mars' attack didn't scratch the monster. Everyone was stunned.

"Your attacks won't hurt me!" the monster shouted than laughed.

Serena thought of what to do. She decided to use her crystal. Serena needed most of the crystal's power. She destroyed the monster. Pain shot through Serena's body and she fainted. Sailor Mercury caught her body in time. Ami checked her pulse.

"Her pulse his fine. It must be about her energy," said Mercury looking a bit worried.

The scouts brought her home hoping that she won't die.

"What's wrong!" cried Darien stunned.

The scouts explained everything that happened. Darien got everything (it was a long story) and carried Serena to bed. Serena lay still. Her skin was pale, almost ghostly white. Darien was more worried of her everyday, he was afraid that she will die. Rini and Endy were sad too. Everyone was sad, even the people of Earth.

: 2 days later :

Serena woke up and tiptoed out of bed. It was midnight. She didn't spot her husband and got worried. Then she heard a loud echo of footsteps coming out of the hallway. Serena got frightened. Darien appeared.

"You're awake!" whispered Darien happily, "Everyone was worried about you. I thought you were going to die!" Tears shed down his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" asked a puzzled Serena.

"You were out for 2 days straight!" replied Darien.

Serena gasped hoping that there weren't any more attacks.

"There weren't any attacks after you fainted."

"Mind reader!" giggled Serena.

After their little talk, Rini and Endy crept to their parent's room. Surprised, they jumped into Serena's arms crying. Serena hugged them, her little angels.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sorry about the short chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter even though it was short.


	3. Time Travel

Hey guys! This is my third chapter! Thank you again for those reviews! Enjoy it and love it!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Time Travel

Everyone was happy to hear that the Queen was up. Serena was happy that there weren't any attacks for 5 weeks. Everything was peaceful. Serena got some coffee and sat down. She took a big trying not to slurp. Rini and Endy was outside playing. Darien and Ami was studying. Rei was meditating, Lita was spending time with her boyfriend, Andrew and Mina was also with her boyfriend John. Everyone and everything was happy.

"Mommy!" cried Rini.

'What's wrong with Rini? I better go and have a look,' thought Serena.

Serena saw that Rini was scratched badly. Blood covered her leg.

"What happened Rini?" asked Serena.

"I-I-I was scratched by a cat! It had sharp claws and it talked," sniffed little Rini.

"Was it Luna?" asked Serena again.

"No. It said that it was going to kill me and Endy. Will anything happen to us mommy?" Rini still cried. Serena let Rini cry on her chest.

"No-one will hurt my Rini and Endy," said Serena calmly.

Serena got the guards to guard the young prince and princess. She also had a meeting the inner and outer scouts, even Darien. The news spread around the world. Parents ended protecting their children like crazy! Serena told them to relax and not to worry.

"Your highness," started Luna.

"I told you Luna, just call me Serena," continued Serena.

"Serena, I've been investigating this with Ami and Rei. It is nothing like we've ever fought before!" Luna had her serious but worried look, "I'm afraid that everyone will have to be on high alert. Their power is incredibly strong. We'll need everyone to helpdefeat this enemy."

Serena looked out of the window wondering what to do.

'Will sending the children to the past and teaching them how to fight the right choice?' Serena walked to her bedroom. Luna caught a glimpse of Serena walking away. Luna was worried. She had her little kitten days ago. It was a female, Luna and Artemis called her Diana. Luna was also afraid of her chile as well.

Serena slapped herself onto the bed, thinking what the right choice was. She wasn't able to go to sleep that night. Darien woke up not hearing Serena snoring. He saw Serena looking worried.

"What's wrong Sere?"

"I'm worried about the kids. I'm wondering if I should take them to the future and train," replied a very worried Serena.

"Hmmm, I think it's better if they go but they are too young to train. Remember in the past? Future Rini came and she was about 7."

"I remember but this is different. The kids are only five, they don't know much about surviving alone on Earth."

"I'm sure that the past you would take care of them. Now go to bed Meatball Head. You'll need your energy tomorrow." Exhausted, Darien went back to sleep.

: 5 days later :

"Rini, Endy, I'll be sending you back in time to train. Take this note and remember to find the people who look just like mommy and daddy. Their names are Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields. Diana will be going with you. Don't talk to strangers you two!" explained a very worried Serena.

"We won't," replied Rini and Endy.

Serena and Darien kissed their children and they were off to the past.

: The 20th century :

"Mommy said to look for Serena Tsukino and Darien Shields. They should be our parents," said Rini.

Rini and Endy looked around. Serena and Darien walked past them. They wondered who they were and who the cat was.

"Hey. What's your name? Are you lost?" asked Serena.

"First, what's your name?" asked Endy.

"I'm Serena Tsukino and this is Darien Shields, my boyfriend," replied Serena.

The two kids nodded.

"Mommy, Daddy!" they cried.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I hope you liked this chapter. I know, I know, it's a bit like the original sailormoon series. It's sort of my way of writing stories. Please R&R. It really means a lot to me.

Here's a sneak peek of chapter 4:

Rini and Endy explains about what happened tothem. Darien andSerena gets confused. Soon, Queen Serenity sends them a letter to be quick before Crystal Tokyowas destroyed. Minahas a little suprise, finds out that she is pregnant!

This is really exciting. Have fun reading!


	4. Good News and Bad News

Do you like my story so far? It's pretty exciting just to write it. It is kind of hard because I've never shown my work and write chapters. Please review!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Good News and Bad News

Serena and Darien took these mysterious children home (they now live together). They asked the children more questions until they finally understood.

"So you two are from the future?" asked Serena.

"Yep!" replied Rini happily.

"Mommy told us to find Sailor Moon so she could train us," continued Endy.

Serena talked to Darien privately.

"Should we tell them that we are Sailormoon and Tuxedo Mask?" asked Serena.

"We should since they are from the future," replied Darien.

They walked out of their secret hiding place.

"Okay little kids, I'm Sailor Moon and he is Tuxedo Mask," said Serena followed by a big sigh.

"Teach me how to be powerful you Sailor Moon!" shouted Rini.

"Teach me to be as powerful as you Tuxedo Mask!" shouted Endy.

"Okay, we'll start training tomorrow at dawn. Now go to bed. I think you have enough adventure now," giggled Serena.

: At Dawn :

Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina heard the news. They went to Rei's temple to train the kids. They all transformed.

"Did your parents send you a transformation brooch and a wand?" asked Serena to Rini.

"I think so. Let me check."

Rini went through her bag. Millions of things came out of it.

"Here it is!" cried Rini.

"Luna! You should be able to give the kid some words!" Serena ordered Luna to help Rini with a couple of things.

"Say Moon Prism Power," ordered Luna.

Rini did exactly what she was told. After a couple a seconds, Rini transformed in Sailor Mini Moon, a copy of Sailor Moon except pink and small (Rini's hair was pink)! She retransformed to little Rini. They went to a secret beach where the scout practiced their powers.

"Now Rini, show me what you can do," asked Serena kindly.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" cried Sailor Mini Moon aiming at a rock.

It got to the rock but never crushed it. Rini's power only broke a chip of it. Rini was upset knowing that she is the worst sailor ever.

"Don't worry Rini. As they say, practice makes perfect," said Darien trying to cheer up Mini Moon.

Rini almost started to cry. Every afternoon, Rini would arrive at the beach trying to make her attack stronger. It always failed. She would come back to Serena's house looking terribly upset.

: Back in the 30th Century :

"Mina, you look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?" asked Serena.

"I'm fine. I think I have come up with a cold. I'm going to the clinic tomorrow to see what's wrong with me," replied a very sick Mina.

The next day, Mina visited the clinic. She sat on a chair waiting for some results.

"Congratulations Miss Mina! You're pregnant!" said the doctor.

Mina was shocked.

"I see you haven't planned this."

"I haven't. I didn't want to have a child while there are monsters out there trying to hurt us."

"I see what you mean. Well, you do have a choice of abortion."

"I'll carry on with it. Abortion is too much."

Sadly, Mina walked back to the palace. Serena asked about the appointment.

"I'm pregnant," announced Mina.

Everyone was shocked but filled with joy. Quickly, Serena wrote a letter to her children telling them that Mina was pregnant.

: Back at Serena's House :

"Endy! There's a letter from your mother!" Serena collected the letter and gave it to Endy. It said:

Dear Rini and Endy,

Today Mina found out that she is pregnant. Soon you will have someone to play with you at your own age.

I hope you are having a great time in Tokyo with the past me. Remember to have fun and make friends. Also remember to never to go near strangers. See you in some time.

From,

You mother and father

P.S The war is starting in some. Please be ready soon.

"That is so cute!" squeaked Serena.

"I miss mommy and daddy!" sighed Endy.

"Me too," continued Rini.

"We'll better get you guys ready before the war than. There will be more training tomorrow at dawn," said Darien trying to support them.

'We'll never let these people win!' thought Serena, 'Never!'

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

How was it? Exciting? There will be more chapters coming up! Please review my story so I could update my future stories. Thankies to you people to reviewed my story!


	5. Secrets Revealed

I made this story 3 days ago and I'm already up to chapter 5! Ok, let's go on with the story. Mina finds out that she is pregnant and Rini's attack is terribly weak. She gets upset. Mina is sort of upset as well because of the war and her baby. This chapter will talk more about the training, the war and Mina's pregnancy. Hope you like it!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Secrets Revealed

Again, the scouts and the two kids went to their private, unknown beach. Rini tried her attack again. It chipped off a bigger piece than before. Rini was excited! This meant that her attack is much stronger. The scouts were proud as well. Endy's training went on pretty well. He learnt how tofight witha sword, aim perfectly and transform. He used a rose just like what Darien used.

"Come here at noon and I'll give you private lessons," whispered Darien to Rini's ear.

They met each other back at the beach at noon. Darin taught her how to aim perfectly. Rini tried and tried until it was perfect! Darien kissed Rini gently on the cheek to say that Rini has done well. Since than, Rini doubled her own private training, one at noon and one in the afternoon. With double the training, her aiming and her attack increased amazingly fast. The scouts were impressed with Rini and Endy.

'Soon, Rini and Endy will have enough strength to fight,' thought Serena. Serena felt happy for them. Whenever she thought about Rini and Endy, she started to cry.

: Back in Crystal Tokyo :

Mina was already 2 months pregnant. John was always there to help her. She felt safe and warm when she was in John's arms. There had been many youma attacks. Only Serena was able to defeat them but her energy was being drained out fast. Darien was worried. Serena was terribly weak. She needed at least 2 weeks to recover. The youma attacks happened once every week more stronger than the last. Mina wasn't able to help because she was pregnant. Luckily, there was rest for the Queen and the silver crystal also got its power back.

Three months past and Mina was 5 months pregnant. She already cannot get out of a chair without help. Sometimes she would collapse while she was walking. Mina got bruise everyday. It meant that she had to stay in bed nearlly everyday unless she used a wheelchair. She was upset not being able to help in the war. She felt useless.

: In the 20th Century :

"I wonder how Mina is doing with her baby!" exclaimed Rini.

"Yeah, there is a war going on which means the baby and Mina could get hurt," said Endy gloomily.

Serena looked at them than turned away facing down at her food. Luna and Darien were happy. Serena couldn't feel that happy feeling. It felt like it had disappeared. Serena was under a lot of stress, she fell out of her chair and fainted. Darien quickly ran over to her. Rini and Endy were shocked. Darien took Serena to their bed and laid her down. Rini, Endy, Darien, the cats and the scouts were scared. Serena never fainted and stayed unconscious for 3 days. Every week, the scouts would fight without their leader. Most didn't know what the right thing to do was. Endy and Rini started to fight against the monsters. Their attacks were becoming stronger and their aim was much better.

: Somewhere unknown :

"Watch those puny little brats trying to fight off my monsters! They are absolutely ridiculous!" shouted a female.

"They could never defeat us!" said another female, "Would you like anything, Chaos?" continued the woman.

"Nothing but the death of Sailor Moon and her precious little friends!" replied Chaos.

Chaos and her assistant cackled. Ha, ha, ha, ha! The sound of their cackling echoed through the dark empty hallway.

"We shall destroy them and rule the entire Universe!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

It is very interesting so far. Thank you for those kind reviews and like I said the scouts will have a little surprise of their own, so keep reading! I'm making about 2 chapters each day. Thank you again for those reviews!


	6. A New Arrival

Hi again! Wasn't long since my last chapter! This is the story so far:

Mina's pregnant, Serenity sent her children to the past, training them so they could help fight. We find out who their new enemy is, a new and stronger Chaos. Have fun reading!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

A New Arrival

Serena finally woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You've been out for a week already!" replied a very happy Ami.

Serena's skin turned pale. Many things had gone through her mind then, the training, the war, the future Mina's pregnancy. What could make her life better! It was three in the afternoon. As usual, Serena was starving. She skipped to the kitchen stuffing her face with food. Serena's face turned into nothing but smiles.

: Crystal Tokyo :

Three months past and Mina was 8 months pregnant. She was getting weaker and weaker everyday. One morning while everyone was eating breakfast (including Mina) Mina dropped her coffee cup and screamed. John heard Mina's cry and ran quickly over to her. He finally got there seeing his girlfriend laying on the floor being supported by her friends

"Breathe Mina," ordered Ami, "It will help. Try and calm down as well."

"How could I calm down? The baby's killing me!" replied an angry and painful Mina. Serena called the ambulance.

"They said they'll be here in 10 minutes," everything came out in a rush. Mina was in great pain. A terribly painful 10 minutes past, the ambulance arrived. The ambulance got to the hospital in 5 minutes. Rushing through the corridor, Mina cried out in pain.

"Push when you feel a contraction!" explainedthe doctor. Mina did exactly what she was told. Ten pushes later, the baby finally came out.

"It's a girl!" exclaimed the doctor. Mina was exhausted but happy. The child was healthy.

"Her name shall be, Chloe Venus since Chloe is my favourite name and Venus is my favourite planet," said Mina smiling at her new born child. Everyone was happy. When they got back home, Serena wrote a letter to her children.

: Tokyo :

Darien walked up to the door finding a letter for Rini and Endy.

"Rini, Endy, you've got mail!" he shouted. The kids ran up to Darien with Serena following them. Endy grabbed the letter out of Darien's hand.

It said:

To my dear children,

Mina has given birth today. It was a girl named Chloe Venus. Soon when you come back home, you willhavesomeone at your own age to play with.

How is your training going? Many monsters had attacked us. My little angels, you must be growing so tall and yet I'm missing it all.

Please come back soon. We all miss you and your power will be needed soon. By the way, I bet you can't wait to see Mina's child.

From,

Your dear parents.

Endy started to cry. He wanted to see the new member of his family andthe familyalso needed them.

"Just some more training and you could go and help. We'll all come too just in case," said Darien kindly. Endy looked towards him. Tears filled his eyes.

"Daddy!" Endy jumped into Darien's arms. Darien hugged him and allowed Endy to cry on his shirt. Rini did the same. Serena joined in. Group hug!

"We'll help the future no matter what!" said Serena. Tears filled her yet she was ready for the fight.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I know, I know, this chapter was short. It was the only way to end it! All well. Mina has had her child. Who's next or will it all happen at the end of the story? Will a scout die? Wait and find out!


	7. Ami's Hideout

Yay! Chapter 7 is up and I got a new sheet of music! Yahoo! The war is about to start, just one more lesson and they'll be off to the future. Mina is still worried about her child. Someone is surely to die. This chapter starts in Crystal Tokyo.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Ami's Hideout

Ami woke up. Her belly was bulging out of her sleep wear. She kept a secret from her friends that she is pregnant as well as Mina. Ami was 9 months pregnant. No-one noticed it. Ami walked out of her bedroom going to get some breakfast, she was dressed and ready for the day. She decided to run away with her best friend, Greg to keep the secret safe.

"Have you seen Ami lately?" asked Lita.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her a day!" replied Rei.

"Ami, Ami, ah! I remember that Ami's belly is huge like mine when I was pregnant!" said Mina.

The day went by and there was still no sign of Ami. Serena ordered the guards to go look for her, still no sign.

: Ami's Secret Hideout :

Ami rested on the hard stone (they were in a cave). Greg was cooking their dinner. Ami moved to try and go to sleep. Her belly was hard to move around with. At twelve thirty, Ami gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

"Her name shall be, Ami Mercury," said Ami. Exhausted, she handed the child to Greg and fell asleep.

: Serena's House :

Rini and Endy received another letter from their mother.

_Dear Angels,_

_Ami is missing. Please help us. I think she might be pregnant. She has been well, fat for nine months. If you find her in the past, please tell her to come back. She will be needed soon._

_From,_

_Your loving parents._

"She's missing!" shouted Endy.

"It can't be!" continued Rini.

All of them were shocked, amazed and surprised. They never experienced anything liked this. They went to look for the future Ami. The met the real Ami on their way.

"What's wrong?" asked Ami.

"The future Ami has gone missing! She might be here in Tokyo," replied Serena.

Ami joined them but they were no where near the future Ami. They searched all over Tokyo. Finally, they went to Setsuna to ask her where F Ami was.

"She is still in Crystal Tokyo in a cave. She has given birth to her child, Ami Mercury."

"Can you please take us to the future where she is right now?" Darien asked.

"I'll try my best," she replied.

A blinding white flash almost blinded everyone. They closed their eyes. They ended up lying on the floor where Ami slept.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked F Ami.

"Ami!" cried everyone except Greg and F Ami.

Serena explained about Ami being missing. Rini and Endy were playing with Ami Mercury.

"You better go home Ami!" said Darien.

"I suppose so. I do need to feed my child."

Ami and the others walked back home with her child in her arms. Ami got tired and so did the others. Serena offered to carry little Ami. They arrived at Crystal Tokyo finding Queen Serenity battling another youma. Quickly, Serena, Darien and the scouts transformed.

"Moon Crisis Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Makeup!"

"Mars Crystal Makeup!"

"Jupiter Crystal Makeup!"

"Venus Crystal Makeup!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

Super Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Super Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mini Mask (cute eh?) were ready to fight.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon aimed at the monster. It didn't work. Queen Serenity saw the scouts. Her energy was being drained out fast.

"Scouts! I need your help!" ordered Sailor Moon.

"Moon Tiara Stardust!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Their attacks turned into the one powerful attack. Serenity collapsed, not able to fight any longer. The attack worked. Sailor Moon walked over to the pile of ash to collect her tiara. On her way back Queen Serenity thanked her.

"Please stay here. We'll need you to help us defeat this enemy," Serenity offered them to stay. Sailor Moon nodded a yes. Queen Serenity ran over to her children hugging and cried, happy that they were back home where they belong.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sorry if the infor mation is wrong. I haven't watched the full seiries (at least I don't think). I was young when I watched Sailor Moon. I only have series Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon R. The final fight will be the next chapter. Isn't the name Tuxedo Mini Mask cute? About another 3 chapters than the story is finished! I hope you liked my story!


	8. The Final Battle

The reviews are so kind! Thank you! Yes, something else is wrong with Serenity. About Ami, Ami Mercury and F Ami mix-up. I couldn't find anything else! Let's go on with the story.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The Final Battle

Serenity lay down on her bed. She was so weak and sick. The battle was about to start and yet she is weak. F Ami was also tired, after giving birth, her long walk and the battle. Ami Mercury was sleeping peacefully. The others were talking about the enemy.

"I don't think this is Chaos," guessed Endymion.

Darien, Ami, Serena, Rei, Lita and Mina stared at Endymion trying to guess who Chaos was. Endymion looked back at them

"Chaos was our last enemy that we fought. There were also new scouts, Sailor Starfighter, Sailor Starhealer, Sailor Starmaker and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. Serena had a new form as well, Eternal Sailor Moon. Chaos wanted our star seeds, without them, we disappear into thin air. Everyone died except the Sailor Stars and Eternal Sailor Moon. She defeated Chaos. We all didn't know what had happened to her when Serena won. We all lived after that," Endymion explained who Chaos was. Serena looked puzzled. CRASH! Serenity and F Ami woke up. F Ami went outside to see what was happening with Ami Mercury in F Ami's arms. Serenity and the others did the same. Everyone transformed. So did Rini and Endy. F Ami left her child on a stone table not knowing that it was a dangerous place to put her.

"Chaos!" shouted Serenity.

"Nice to meet you again, Moon Brat!" replied Chaos angrily.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" Super Sailor Moon aimed at Chaos. Not a scratch! Sailor Moon was shocked.

"She's much stronger Sailor Moon! You need a stronger attack!" yelled Serenity.

Serena tired to think of something. While she was thinking, Chaos attacked Serenity. Serenity fell to the ground, half dead.

"Use the crystal," Serenity whispered her last words. Sailor Moon didn't hear her. Chaos was about to attack F Ami but decided to attack her baby instead. F Ami saw what was going just in time. Chaos shot her ball of energy. Ami ran over to protect Ami Mercury. The ball of energy, hit F Ami in the stomach.

"Ahh!" She lay on the ground, lifeless, dead. Sailor Moon looked at what Chaos had just done. She was shocked.

"Focus on the battle!" Super Sailor Saturn appeared, "I'll heal them!"

Sailor Moon did what she was told. Sailor Saturn healed Serenity but she was still unconscious. Ami didn't recover, she was dead.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sailor Moon screamed and took out her crystal, "I will destroy you for once and for all!"

A bright light shot towards Chaos. Sailor Moon's fuku turned into her white princess gown. Chaos dodged the attacked but Princess Serena never gave up. Finally, Chaos was tired. The crystal's power shot right at Chaos. Chaos screamed as she disappeared forever. Princess Serena collapsed to the ground. The Silver Crystal floated in the sky and healed everyone who was injured. Ami was also healed, but Sailor Moon wasn't. Darien ran over to Sailor Moon's body. Endymion lifted her body, he winked at Darien and carried Sailor Moon to a spare bedroom. F Ami was taking care of Ami Mercury healing any scars and bruises. Serenity and Endymion were with their children, F Mina was doing the same. Darien was tight next to Serena. She budged and moved a bit. Serena woke up, she shot out of bed hugging Darien. Serena cried on Darien's shirt. She was still afraid that F Ami was dead.

"It's okay Sere," said Darien, "Ami was healed by the Silver Crystal."

Serena looked up at him hoping that it wasn't a joke. Darien got his It's-no-joke look. She smiled.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The good side won! Next chappie is when Serena, her scouts and Darien go back to the past. Future Rei and Lita are going to have their surprises. Serenity might have one too. Please rate! I spent a lot of time doing this. This chappie is the hardest chappie I wrote! XD


	9. The End

Last chappie! I hope this is good. I'm going fast on this one cause I want to end the story here. If you are upset about it, I'll be making more stories. I hope you like the last chappie!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

The End

A few weeks later, Serenity found out that she was pregnant. Serena, the scouts and Darien were getting ready to go back to the past.

"I'm going to miss Rini and Endy," Serena sighed.

"Don't worry, you will be with them forever in the future," replied Darien. Serena nodded. The Queen, King, scouts and the four children were at the time gate. As Serena, Darien and the scouts left, they all waved goodbye at each other. They were gone.

Serenity was 3 months pregnant. Rei and Lita found out that they were pregnant as well. They were a month pregnant. Five and a half weeks later, Serenity gave birth to a healthy girl. She named her Carina Cosmos. Rei and Lita were now 7 months pregnant.

"In another 2 months I'm going to be a mother!" Lita squealed excitedly.

"Same here," continued Rei.

A week past and it was Rini's and Endy's birthday. They turned six that day. Rini got a new transformation brooch and a stronger wand. She also got a pony called Helios. Endy got a 20 year supply of sharp pointed roses, $50 to spend and aguinea-pig named Radicus.

Two months past. It was time when Rei and Lita gave birth. At midnight, Rei gave birth to a baby girl named Rei Mars. At 3 in the morning, Lita gave birth to, you guessed it, a girl. She named her Lita Jupiter.

Seven years passed. Rini and Endy were 14. Lita, Rei, Ami, Chloe and Carina were all 7. All of them went back to the past to train. Serena and Darien were impressed with Endy's and Rini's attacks. Rini became Super Sailor Mini Moon and Serena became Eternal Sailor Moon. On the first day of training Lita transformed to Sailor Mini Jupiter, Chloe – Sailor Mini Venus, Ami – Sailor Mini Mercury, Rei – Sailor Mini Mars, Carina – Sailor Mini Mini Moon. All of their attacks were strong but still weak in a way. They all practiced. Their attacks became stronger. They returned to Crystal Tokyo with their attacks stronger.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

This is the end of the story! I know it is short! The shortest yet. The next chapter is about when Rini and Endy are 18. Carina and the others were 11. It sets in Crystal Tokyo. There is a much stronger enemy. They needed help from the past. Someone will die. Just wait and see.


End file.
